gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karith
History Karith was a renowned scientist within the Super Human Institute. He was a genius in genetic manipulation and other fields of medical knowledge. He used this knowledge to attain a very high position among his fellow scientists. Karith was initially a very kind person, but after working for years as part of the Super Human Institute, his work began to affect him. The treatment given to the "experiments" made him increasingly bitter. His work also placed a heavy burden on his morality and mind, making him question humanity itself. Eventually this caused his only son, Daryl, to run away at age 18 to join the Union as a flag fighter. Because of this, Karith sank into a deep depression, eventually beginning to lose his sanity. In an attempt to create the perfect Super Soldier, and to replace his son, Karith took a sample of his DNA and subjected it to extensive manipulation. The end result was Ransac Strike, the first perfected super soldier. Initially overjoyed by his creation, treating him like a son for the first five years, he quickly grew discontent with him. Ransac proved extremely resilient, despising his intended role and refused to cooperate when ordered. He refusing to become the Super Soldier Karith and the institute desired. After 17 years of attempting to correct the problem, Karith decided he had had enough, throwing Ransac into solitary confinement for a month. Karith decided to give Ransac one last chance to redeem himself. After approaching the boy, and finally giving up trying to change his stubborn attitude, Karith announced Ransac was to be disposed of. As he began to slowly kill him through electrical shock, Karith received a surprise. Ransac broke free of the equipment pumping electricity into him, temporarily disabling Karith as he made an attempt to escape. Karith quickly recovered, warning the entire facility to the escape attempt. He quickly attempted to pursue, only to watch as Ransac escaped in a stolen Tieren. For over a year Karith would desperately search for Ransac, aware that he could ruin everything he had planned. Unfortunately, his search was brought to an abrupt end by the emergence of Celestial Being. Karith immediately realize that if Ransac were to join this group, it would mean disaster for him. In order to ensure his protection, Karith took a genetic sample left behind by Ransac and used it to create a clone. This clone would be rapidly aged to the same age Ransac would be, quickly developing the mental and physical capabilities of an enhanced 18 year old. Karith also worked to improve this clone, who named himself Milliardo Consulo. Eventually Karith sent Milliardo out in a Tieren Taozi to intercept a group from Celestial Being who were detected near the abandoned military base in Moralia. The mission became a failure when Milliardo returned seemingly empty handed. But information supplied by Milliardo had confirmed his worst fears, Ransac had joined Celestial Being and was piloting a Gundam. Realizing he was in danger, and after witnessing the destruction of the Super Human Institute at the hands of an armed intervention held by Celestial Being, Karith quickly grew paranoid. Using a nuclear power plant as a decoy, he quickly relocated himself to the desert facility previously used by the now defunct Super Human Institute. In addition, Karith hired Ali Al Saachez to set fire to a nearby city to give Celestial Being a distraction while he completed his transition. At the same time he sent out Milliardo to recover Ransac, either dead or alive.